The Naming Arc
by sinemoras09
Summary: Series of ficlets and drabbles based on the current arc. AU, Kazuma-centric. Spoilers for chapter 75 onwards. Will update on occasion.
1. Want (AU of ch 78-1, kazubisha)

_Summary:_ _Instead of sensing Hiyori, Kazuma looks up because Bishamon called his name. AU for chapter 78. Kazuma/Bishamon. Spoilers for chapter 78._

* * *

.

"I get that you're doing this for Bishamon's sake, but this isn't like you, is the second time you've come to me, but at that time, you said you'd rather die than become a nora.

"As for Nana, she's supposed to be dead. So forget about her...and about me.

"See you."

Kazuma hunched over.

Nothing changes. Since long ago, he had been with Viina and had served her unwaveringly...

 _Chouki._

Kazuma looked up, the symbol of his hand flashing as his master called his name.

xXx

.

In the darkness, Bishamon opened her eyes.

The flash of light pierced her ear like an arrow, and the jewel of Kazuma's chouki form sparkled brightly.

" _Kazuma,_ " Bishamon said, and he reverted, shell-shocked in front of her.

"Veena," Kazuma said, his voice breaking. "You're okay."

"Kazuma," Bishamon said, and she held out her arms.

He hesitated a moment, but then the thread of his self-control snapped, and he lurched forward, staggering onto his knees and into her arms. He sobbed against her shoulder as she cradled him, gently.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Hush," she said, and she shifted him closer. "You did nothing wrong."

Moments passed. Bishamon rested her chin against his hair and rubbed his back, while he wrapped his arms around her and clung to her fiercely. Eventually, the sobbing passed, and his breathing seemed to grow steady. He took a few shaky breaths, blinking and wiping his eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked. She cupped his face, fanning her thumb across his cheek. He nodded, miserably. "Kazuma, where are we?"

"Somewhere safe." His voice was weak and shaky. "I had a vision that you were killed and reincarnated. So I moved you from the manor and set up Kugaha as bait."

"Bait?" Bishamon searched his eyes, worried. She watched as he got a hold of himself, rising shakily and readjusting his glasses.

"Veena," he said, and his eyes were swollen and glassy. "I asked Yato to make me a stray."

Bishamon felt a sharp pang in her chest. Touching her sternum, she looked up to see Kazuma swallowing thickly.

"Why?" Bishamon asked. Kazuma's eyes closed, fresh tears spilling over.

"Because I want to die. Because you no longer need me."

"What are you talking about?" Bishamon asked. Kazuma began crying again. "Kazuma, you're not making any sense-"

"What good am I, if my master cannot use me?"

"What?" Bishamon reared back as if she had been slapped. Kazuma looked up at her with terrible eyes.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Bishamon asked. She could see it, the beginnings of a mark around his wrist. "Kazuma, what is this?"

Before he could answer, she grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve. Her eyes widened when she saw the mark seared into his forearm.

"An ancient tracking spell, courtesy of Iwami," Kazuma said. He pulled down his sleeve. "I used Kugaha's blood to infect the sorcerer's nora."

"You're using forbidden spells?" Bishamon stared at him. Kazuma stared hotly at his hands.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bishamon asked. He didn't look at her. She pressed forward. "Kazuma?"

He hunched forward. She pursed her lips then moved closer.

"Have you eaten anything?" She brushed his bangs across his forehead. "Have you talked to anyone else besides the Yatogami?"

"No."

"I see." Bishamon frowned at him. She rubbed his back as he hunched further forward.

"You should sleep," Bishamon said. "You're exhausted and you're not thinking clearly."

"Funny you should say that." His voice was soft. Broken. "Yato actually said the same thing."

He lapsed into silence. Above them, a patch of watery moonlight trickled into the room, coloring everything with an icy stillness. Even in the darkness, Bishamon could see how the collar of his shirt was left unbuttoned. His hair was disheveled, and there were dark bruises beneath Kazuma's eyes. Bishamon folded her hands on her lap while Kazuma took another shuddery breath. She could see the snake folding around the skin of his hand.

"I'm so sorry," she said, and she hugged him, leaning him sideways against her chest and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "All I wanted to do was protect you. Please forgive me."

He sighed miserably into her neck. She rubbed his back again, and for a few moments she felt him relax. But then she felt him pull away slightly.

"Veena," he said, finally. "Why wouldn't you use me?"

"Because you're my chouki, and you are precious to me."

She searched his eyes. He looked up at her wonderingly.

She touched his face, and he leaned forward, lips parted and tilting his head a little. But then he stopped just short of touching her; he took a breath, then bowed his head again. Bishamon knitted her brow.

"Kazuma?"

"I love you."

The words were quiet. His head was bowed. She couldn't see his eyes.

"I think I am tired," Kazuma said. He lifted a hand to his face. "I'm not thinking clearly-"

"What did you mean when you said you loved me?" Bishamon asked. He took a shuddery breath, holding his arms.

"...is it the type of love where you'd want to have sex with me?"

"Veena!" Kazuma looked up at her, gutted. Bishamon laughed affectionately.

"Kazuma," she said, and she slipped her hand over his. "You needn't be so distant. I am yours. You already have me."

Kazuma's head snapped up. Tears filled his eyes and Bishamon chuckled fondly.

"You need to sleep," Bishamon said. "How many days has it been since you slept? You're all over the place, Kazuma, you need your rest."

He began to protest, but she leaned him sideways onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around him protectively, she pulled the blankets around them both.

"Sleep," she said, authoritatively. "And after you've rested we can talk things out properly."

"Oh, Veena, I can't, we shouldn't-"

She plucked off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand.

"Sleep," she said, and she pressed a soft kiss above his ear.

"I promise you, you will feel better in the morning."


	2. Name (AU of ch 78-2)

_Summary: Yato tells Bishamon he named Kazuma. Based on the partial spoilers released for chapter 79._

* * *

.

Bishamon cried for a long time after Yato and Kazuma told her.

"May I see him?" Bishamon finally asked. She wiped back a tear and lifted her eyes upwards.

Yato and Kazuma glanced at each other.

"Sure," Yato said. " _Rekki_."

A flash of light, and Yato showed her.

xXx

.

"He is a beautiful blade." Bishamon took the katana in her hands, turning it over. "He feels so lightweight. And you say he's made of lightning?"

"Yeah." Yato shifted. "He, uh. He's a lightning sword. He can change into different weapons too."

Bishamon turned the blade over, running her fingers along the hilt. The tortoiseshell pattern glimmered.

"He feels like a normal weapon," Bishamon said. "It is strange not being able to hear him."

"Uh, Kazuma's not saying anything right now. He's just kinda blushing like crazy." A pause. "Heh. He's yelling at me not to say anything."

Bishamon smiled. She slid the sword into the scabbard.

"Ya wanna try him on?" Yato asked.

"May I?" Bishamon said.

Yato nodded. He unwrapped the scarf and took off his gloves.

Bishamon slipped on the gloves. The leather was flexible and soft, the fit so perfect it felt like a second skin. The Yatogami handed her the scarf, which she shyly draped over her shoulders. It had the same sensation as Kazuma draping his arms around her, a fact she was certain of even though she couldn't hear him.

"He looks good on ya," Yato said. Bishamon picked up the sword.

"This form suits you," Bishamon said to the sword, turning it over in her hands. "I wish I could hear you, Kazuma. It feels like I'm holding an ordinary weapon. But you aren't ordinary, are you?"

She stood and took a stance, giving a practice swing. She twirled the blade expertly, then handed it back to Yato.

"You could probably still use him," Yato said. "I mean, he can't really communicate right now, but you can still talk to him."

Bishamon touched the scarf a moment before taking off the gloves and handing them back to Yato.

"Thank you, Yatogami," Bishamon said. And then,

"You are a beautiful weapon, Kazune."


	3. Name part 2 (AU of ch 78-2)

_Summary: Bishamon borrows Rekki. Based on the partial six-page spoilers released on tumblr for ch 79.1_

* * *

.

"Yatogami," Bishamon said. "May I borrow your Rekki again?"

"You know Kazuma's yours, right?" Yato said. Bishamon knitted her fingers together imploringly. "It's no problem. Right, _Rekki?_ "

Kazuma turned. All at once, Yato was draped in the dark scarf, which hung over his shoulder like a cape, and the leather gloves. He handed Bishamon the scabbard and pulled off the scarf. His eyes turned inwards.

"Yeah, Kazuma?"

Bishamon waited as Yato listened inwardly.

"What is he saying?" Bishamon asked. Yato handed her Kazuma's phone.

"He says to hold onto this in case he needs me to text you," Yato said.

Bishamon took the phone from him, slipping it into her pocket. Wrapping the scarf around her neck, she paused to finger the material, marveling at its softness. Carefully she tucked the scabbard into her belt and took out the sword. The blade was lithe and strong, the metal cool and smooth beneath her fingers.

"Yo Bishamon," Yato said. "Kazuma's freaking out because you keep stroking his body."

"What?" Bishamon said, and the sword glinted frantically.

"Kazuma says not to tell you that how you're handling him is basically like you're fondling him."

The scarf swung out and wrapped around Yato's mouth in protest. "Dammit, Kazune! Stop trying to be a gag!"

Bishamon giggled. She unwrapped the scarf again and carefully draped it around her own shoulders.

"Does it feel good when I touch you like this?" Bishamon asked the scarf.

"Can you guys leave me outta this?" Yato said.

xXx

.

Bishamon stood, perched atop a skyscraper and looking outwards.

"It's strange, isn't it? You're with me, but it feels like I'm alone." Bishamon squinted her eyes at the horizon, the wind catching the scarf and whipping back her hair. "I wish you could talk to me. You always tell me where to find phantoms."

She felt a gentle pull, the scarf tugging her around. "There?" she asked, turning. The sword glinted in the half light. She pulled it out of the scabbard.

xXx

.

"Kazuma, that was amazing," Bishamon said. Again she was met with silence. "Your strikes are even stronger than Saiki's. And you're so accurate," Bishamon said, wonderingly. "I've never felt so much control using a single sword.

"That's not to say you don't control the others well, you do! I just meant, in terms of handling. Using you is very smooth."

She looked out into the horizon, silently.

"I think if it were just the two of us like this, facing down the heavens, I think we could do it, don't you?"

The blade glinted. Bishamon lowered her eyes.

The wind moved. She felt her scarf catching the wind like a cape, twisting and flapping. The scabbard rested heavily at her hip, and her hand closed around the hilt of the sword protectively.

"I wish I could talk to you," Bishamon said, softly. "In many ways, this is how I am as a master, isn't it? Being close to you, but never really understanding you. Forgive me," Bishamon said.

Her pocket vibrated. Bishamon picked up her phone.

YATO: [I don't know what you guys are talking about but Kazuma says there's nothing to forgive]

Bishamon smiled. "Tell the Yatogami thank you," she said.

The phone buzzed again.

YATO: [What did you tell him? Kazuma's crying]  
YATO: [My bad Kazuma said not to tell you that]

Bishamon bit back a laugh. She nuzzled her face into the scarf fondly.

She returned to Kofuku's. Yato met them at the courtyard. "Thank you for letting me borrow him," Bishamon said.

"I told ya, Bishamon, _Kazune_ is already yours," Yato said, and Kazuma returned to human form.

Bishamon bit her lip, giddy. "Kazuma!" she said, and she threw her arms around him. Kazuma laughed shyly and ducked his head. "You are a spectacular weapon," she said.

"Thank you, Veena," Kazuma said, smiling. Yato waved at them.

They walked home. Bishamon clasped his hand and Kazuma blushed happily.

"I wish you were mine," Bishamon said. "I loved using your rekki form. The Yatogami is very lucky."

"I'm sorry my vessel couldn't be more use to you," Kazuma said. Bishamon turned to look at him.

Kazuma gave her a small smile. "You have always been very kind," Kazuma said. "Even though I was a nail, you never had qualms using me."

"You are more than just your use to me," Bishamon said. She squeezed his hand. "You are mine. You're precious to me."

Kazuma's eyes grew bright and glassy. He sniffed, then smiled as Bishamon tugged at his arm, wrapping her arm around his and pulling him closer.


	4. Flash mob (spoilers ch 73)

_Summary: Bishamon joins the flash mob. (AU of ch 73 where Bishamon isn't in a coma after the end of the Heavens Rebellion arc.)  
_

* * *

.

"Yatogami, are you quite certain this 'flash mob' is appropriate for young Yukine's party?" Bishamon asked. "Because Iki Hiyori is expressing doubts and I think perhaps you should listen to your follower."

"HAH?" Yato said, while Takemikazuchi shimmied toward them, leading with his hips as he practiced their dance moves.

"That is of little import, when the great Bishamonten knows not how to move her body!" And Takemikazuchi shook his titties at her, showing her.

"I am injured." Bishamon stared. "And why are you dancing like that? That isn't part of the choreography."

"Kazuma what's your excuse?" Yato said. All eyes turned to Kazuma, who was standing awkwardly at the periphery.

"I thought we were going to help set up a surprise party," Kazuma said. "I didn't know we'd be dancing."

"Look at Tenjin!" Yato said. Tenjin dipped, then waved. "Look at Kofuku and Ebisu! Hell, look at _Take_ ," Yato said, and Take and Kiun popped and locked and shook their hips, respectively.

"Hmph. This is more proof that my Kiun is superior." Take shimmied over. "Even as a human, my Kiun at the very least knows how to move his body!"

"What?" Bishamon said, as Kiun and Takemikazuchi high-fived each other. Kazuma sighed loudly.

xXx

.

"Well that was interesting," Bishamon said. It was dark now, and she and Kazuma were walking back to their shrine. "I have never seen Lord Takemikazuchi so lively. It is good that he's become friends with the Yatogami."

"Yato's always been like that," Kazuma said. "All his friends are former enemies."

"Kofuku-dono was an enemy?" Bishamon glanced back at Kazuma, intrigued. Kazuma shrugged.

"As a god of calamity, it is only natural he would face competition from a goddess of poverty. Lord Tenjin had been irate with him too, if I recall."

Bishamon knew how the Yatogami would hole up in Tenjin's shrines, seeking shelter from phantoms and siphoning off Tenjin's followers, and nodded appreciatively.

Her legs ached as she walked, but it wasn't until a human couple briskly walked past them that Bishamon realized how slowly she was walking. Kazuma had never broken step with her, keeping pace and walking beside her.

 _He is a thoughtful one, isn't he?_ Bishamon smiled to herself. Heaven knows if the situation were reversed, Bishamon would keep walking straight ahead, keeping her own fast pace and possibly leaving him.

"Kazuma, if I am slowing you down, please go on without me." Bishamon took a breath, wincing. "If you are concerned about phantoms, I will call for one of the others. You needn't wait for me."

"Are you hurting?" Kazuma asked. He stopped walking. Bishamon winced again and nodded.

"I'm afraid Lord Takemikazuchi is right. Your master makes a poor war god."

"I should have realized," Kazuma said, and they sat down on a bench. "Forgive me, Veena. I should have been paying more attention."

He perched on the edge, folding his hands on his lap, while Bishamon sat heavily beside him, breathing hard and rubbing her side. The wounds she sustained had mostly healed, but her muscles still ached, and her body was covered with deep bruises after the fall.

"You should call Kuraha." Kazuma was looking out at the horizon. His face was silhouetted by the yellow street light; she could see a few strands of hair moving with the breeze. "If you cannot walk, he can help you get back to the shrine."

Bishamon smiled sadly. "Once again, your master is a burden," she said. She leaned back and looked up at the sky, at the sliver of moon hanging above them. "Yes, Kazuma, I believe I will call him."

"Understood." He still wasn't looking at her. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

 _Of course I do_ , Bishamon thought, and it wasn't as if it would be a burden to Kuraha - Bishamon could call Kazuma's name and wear him as an earring, Kuraha could easily carry both of them. But the fact that Kazuma had asked probably meant he had something more important to do.

"No, Kazuma, you may go back to the shrine. Right now I don't need you," Bishamon said.

Kazuma lifted his eyes, and there was a brief pang of something, a flicker that she couldn't quite catch, before he clamped down and his face became a perfect mask. "I will see you at the compound, then," he said, and he rose, shakily.

Something was wrong. He wasn't stinging her - no, the pains in her chest were from the soreness of her ribs, from swinging shiki and the day's over-exertion - but there was something there. Something about the way Kazuma had fallen suddenly quiet, how his shoulders had hunched imperceptibly.

"Kazuma," Bishamon said, and he stopped and turned to look at her.

"I don't think I will call Kuraha. It is late and he is likely sleeping. I'm afraid you'll have to be the one to help me."

Bishamon smiled. Kazuma turned, fully.

"Can you bear weight?" he asked, finally. Bishamon nodded.

"I can, but my ankle is still somewhat sore. I believe I may have tweaked it doing Yato's choreography."

"You should have said something," Kazuma said, and there was a slight edge to his voice that Bishamon couldn't place. He stooped beside the bench and offered her his shoulder.

"Put your arm around me," he said, softly. Bishamon smiled and slung her arm around his neck, leaning fully against him as they stood, slowly.

They walked. This time Bishamon was limping - the pain in her ankle was starting to throb, and there were deep pains in her wound, which were sharp and aching. She winced and Kazuma's arm tightened around her waist, leaning her closer and taking more of her weight.

They ascended. There was an awkward silence as Kazuma helped her to her room.

"Kazuma?" Bishamon said, as Kazuma was leaving. "I think I may need help with my bandages. Will you help me?"

Kazuma hesitated. "Perhaps you should call Kinuha," Kazuma said.

"Kinuha is sleeping, Kazuma. And you know how it vexes me needing your help like this. It pains me to even ask."

Kazuma nodded. Silently he stepped forward and gently helped her pull off her shirt.

The wound on her back had been stapled together, a trick Kazuma had learned spying in the hospital, and though the staples were long removed, the incision itself was still crusted and weeping. Silently Kazuma swept her hair back, and she felt the tips of his fingers gently brushing against her nape. She bowed her head forward, waiting as he gingerly peeled off the tape that was holding her dressing.

"It's done," he said, and Bishamon realized he hadn't said a word to her, unwrapping her dressings quickly and efficiently. "Do you need me to wait until after you've showered?"

She hesitated. "If you don't mind," she said, and she wondered if she was imposing on him. He seemed impatient; she hated that she was being a burden to him.

"Actually, Kazuma, I'm fine. You may go to your quarters. Thank you."

She smiled apologetically. He gave her a curt nod and started to leave.

"Kazuma," she said, and he stopped again.

"What is it, Veena?"

Bishamon twisted her hair, uncertainly.

Kazuma frowned. "You really should put some clothes on, or at the very least, wrap yourself with a towel," Kazuma said. He walked across the room and grabbed her robe, draping it over her shoulders. Bishamon hunched and crossed her arms.

"I feel as though I don't know how to relate to you, Kazuma," Bishamon said. "I'm always making these same stupid mistakes."

He seemed to catch himself, realizing he had been curt with her. He smiled at her ruefully. "That's because I haven't given you proper guidance," Kazuma said, sitting next to her. "Heaven knows how many conversations we've had while you were naked. What's wrong?"

Bishamon stared at her hands. "Things are different between us, aren't they?"

"How so?" Kazuma asked. Bishamon touched her chest.

"I feel a small pang right here. This isn't because you stung me, right? I already told you, I was the one who erred, you have no reason to feel guilty."

"I don't," Kazuma said, and they lapsed into silence again. She could see the muscles in his shoulders tense, ready for the opportunity to jump up and leave.

"This is difficult for me," Bishamon said. "I'm not...I'm not good with expressing my feelings. But it seems as though something has changed."

Kazuma's hands were folded on his lap. His fingers tightened slightly.

"Are you angry with me?" Bishamon asked.

"No," Kazuma said. He looked up at her, then shook his head. "No, of course I'm not angry."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Bishamon asked. Kazuma looked at her, quietly.

"I suppose it's because I'm realizing how little you actually need me."

"What?" Bishamon said, and Kazuma looked away again. "Kazuma, just this very night you helped me walk and take off these bandages. If anything your master has been nothing but a burden."

"But after Tsuguha, you wouldn't talk to me. You left me at the Colloquy and you named a renegade hafuri." He took a breath, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he said, again. "I know it isn't my place to question your motives. I just thought you could at least confide in me."

Bishamon smiled sadly. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"Veena?"

"What kind of god am I, if I cannot protect my family?" she said. She let her hand drop, then clasped her hands, pensively. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. It's just the way I do things. I try to be better but I just wanted to protect you."

He smiled. "Perhaps you should start up the exchange diary again," he said. She gave a small laugh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Perhaps," she said, and she caught his eyes.

Their gaze lingered. For a moment it seemed as though their heads would press together, but Kazuma pulled back slightly, and Bishamon shook her head, smiling.

"Would you mind waiting until after my bath? I will need help putting the bandages back on again."

"Of course," Kazuma said, and Bishamon rose, keeping her robe closed with one hand while holding out the other, so Kazuma could take her arm and help her to the shower.


	5. Perception (spoilers ch 79-1, gen)

_Summary:_ _Kazuma brushes up against a God's Greatest Secret. Gen. Spoilers for chapter 79-1_

* * *

.

She saw the name on the permit. Kazuma's real name, scrawled in delicate black ink.

"Hirano...Kiyotsugu." Bishamon's eyes flicked upwards. "Kazuma what is this?"

"Oh." Kazuma smiled. "It's just an alias. Someone needed to write their signature at the bottom of the permit."

Bishamon had never really known fear until that moment. The name was like an ugly slash, a spatter of blood against the grain of white paper. Simple blight was contagious - Bishamon knew when Yukine blighted Yato, Tenjin's own shinki had attempted suicide by cutting her wrist. And Kazuma was more sensitive to things around his environment than a normal shinki. Perhaps taking part in the ablution had also affected him.

Desperately she searched his name in her mind, but everything was a jumble. In her distress, her connection with the others seemed weakened. Strained.

"Veena?" Kazuma moved into her gaze. "Is everything okay?"

"I-" Bishamon's mouth was dry. "Why did you call yourself this?"

"'Hirano' is a common enough family name," Kazuma said. He straightened his papers. Tap, tap. "As to the given name, I was going to register as 'Kazuma,' but somehow 'Kiyotsugu' just had a better ring to it." And he smiled at her the way a child would, playing with a loaded gun.

"Put that away," Bishamon said, sharply. "I don't want to look at it."

"Veena?"

"Kazuma!" Bishamon said. "I said put that away!"

She lunged forward, grabbing his papers and his name stamp. She crushed the papers in her hand.

"Veena!"

"Why not use 'Kazuma'?" Bishamon said. She slammed the papers on the desk. "Why not use anything else? 'Kazuma' is your god-given name!"

"Veena you're upset." Kazuma spoke quietly. "I apologize. Your name means everything to me. It...it just seemed sacrilegious, using it to sign a few papers."

Bishamon took a breath, trying to compose herself. Kazuma seemed confused and worried but he didn't seem to have any memories. Bishamon closed her eyes, feeling the ridges of his name in her mind.

His name was intact; the edges were solid, smooth.

She ran her hands through her hair, calming herself.

"You're not to use that name again," Bishamon said. "Do you understand?"

Kazuma nodded. "I do," he said, and he hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She couldn't look at him. "I just get sensitive about these things. Okay?"

"Okay, Veena."

xXx

.

Surprisingly, it was Kazuma's idea to standardize their uniform, adopting Ebisu's business sense and styling it after the military. Quietly Bishamon watched as Kazuma adapted the uniforms, the crisp white shirts and tightly buttoned collars, western clothes which were sharp and clean but also constricting.

"It's not the tie so much as it is the collar," Kazuma said, and Bishamon realized she had been staring. He smiled at her apologetically. "My trachea is sensitive," he said. "I don't really like things touching the front of my neck."

Bishamon frowned at him. "Well if it is uncomfortable for you, Kazuma, then surely it is uncomfortable for everyone else."

"It's fine," Kazuma said. "It can't be anymore uncomfortable than you wearing those heels."

And so it went. Bishamon watched as he dutifully put on his uniform, which he wore uncomplainingly during the day and throughout their patrol. But as soon as they were off duty he unbuttoned the collar, tugging off the necktie quicker than any of the others.

xXx

.

" _Kazuma-san, how come you're always pulling off your tie?_ " Karuha and Kazuha asked, after Kazuma had (once again) loosened his tie during a particularly difficult patch in their patrol: everyone was in their vessel forms while Bishamon rode Kuraha, and in her mind's eye, Bishamon could see the twins peering at Kazuma's neck curiously.

Kazuma blinked, surprised. " _I don't always pull at my tie - do I?_ "

Kinuha waved a hand. " _He's probably doing it to look cool,_ " Kinuha said, and behind her Akiha snickered. Bishamon's grip on Kuraha's mane tightened.

"Everyone, leave Kazuma's fashion choices alone. We need to concentrate, we're still on patrol." Bishamon scanned the horizon, hoping they would drop the conversation.

They didn't.

" _M-maybe Kazuma-san needs it loose to concentrate?_ " Yugiha said.

" _But Kazuma-san's not in human form right now, right now he's an earring!_ "

Kazuma chuckled ruefully. " _In my past life, I was probably strangled._ "

"Kazuma!" Bishamon said, and in her mind's eye, Kazuma straightened. The others looked shocked at her outburst.

" _I often enjoy wearing my ties loosely_ ," Kuraha said. His voice was a scratchy growl, reverberating from his ribcage. " _As do you, Ojou_."

They landed in the courtyard. Bishamon disengaged the others. It wasn't until the others had left that Kazuma approached her.

"Veena, I apologize," Kazuma said. "I know what I said was off-color, it was a poor attempt at humor."

"It was crass." Bishamon's voice was pinched. "Kazuma, you're not to joke about that again. You're supposed to be the one leading by example."

"My apologies," Kazuma said. And he rubbed at the side of his neck, subconsciously.

xXx

.

Tsuguha's name was beginning to crack. Everyone crowded around Bishamon's room, trying to jostle their way in, but Bishamon managed to stave the crowd with a series of increasingly desperate excuses. "Tsuguha needs rest," Bishamon said, and pushed back against them.

"Veena what's going on?" Kazuma asked, and Bishamon knew he of all the others could be the worst affected.

When Tsuguha attacked her, lurching forward and strangling her, she could see the horror in Kazuma's eyes as Tsuguha's hands tightened around her neck. "No," Bishamon rasped. She could feel his panic rising, as if his own airway were being constricted. He gripped his arm, wide-eyed. "Tsuguha is a good girl! No, Kazuma, don't!"

A slash. A single strike, and Bishamon fell to the floor.

What was going through his mind? The wheeze of his breath, the feeling of tightness around his neck, as he tore off his uniform and turned on the faucet of water.

He was worried about stinging her, but Bishamon knew he was almost remembering, too.


	6. phone (AU ch 79-1, kazubisha)

_Summary: Bishamon wakes up. AU for chapter 79. Gen, canon one-sided kazubisha. Spoilers._

* * *

.

"I love you, Vi-"

Yato waited. Kazuma had fallen asleep.

On the rooftops overlooking the city, Yato squinted his eyes and peered outward. Outside, the wind started to pick up, flurries of snow and cold air prickling his skin. Yato watched silently as he mulled over Kazuma's memories, at the falling snow and the white plume of his breath curling like smoke.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed. Yato picked it up and saw a message from Kazuma:

[KAZUMA: Yatogami. I need your help]  
[KAZUMA: I woke up in a strange place and I do not know where I am]

 _Yeah because you were shit-faced and crying_ , Yato thought. He texted.

[YATO: jfc you're drunk. Stay right there I'm coming]  
[KAZUMA: Drunk?]  
[KAZUMA: Yatogami I was injured, I am not drunk]  
[KAZUMA: I tried calling for Kazuma but he's not responding to his name]

"Wha- Bishamon?!" Yato called Kazuma's phone.

" _Yatogami?_ " Bishamon's voice was tinny in his ear.

"Bishamon! You're awake! Where the hell are you?" Yato spun around, looking at the snow and smoke and the people walking below him.

" _I do not know_." There was a sound of rustling. " _I think I'm in a room, but I'm trapped by a scourge. But where is Kazuma? He left his phone on the nightstand. I have no other way to reach him._ "

"Yeah, he's with me. He probably cast a spell on the room."

Yato leapt down, running toward the storefront where Kazuma was, passed out and surrounded by empty beer cans.

"Kazuma, wake up, Bishamon's awake! Kazuma." Yato shook him. "Kazuma. Oi, _Kazuma._ "

" _Is he there?_ " Bishamon sounded worried. " _Yatogami, is he okay?_ "

"He's drunk." Yato lightly tapped the side of Kazuma's cheek, trying to rouse him. "Yo Bishamon, I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want you to be mad at me-"

" _Why on earth would I be mad at you?_ "

"I uh, kinda made Kazuma a stray."

" _What?!_ "

"Because he wanted to face the sorcerer! And I refused - dammit, Chijou! Listen to me, I freaking refused! - but then there was a bunch of Ayakashi attacking an unnamed shinki, and-"

" _And Kazuma wouldn't help you._ " Bishamon's voice was pinched. Yato nodded.

"Yeah."

" _And you didn't call for Sekki, why?_ "

"Because I didn't want to involve Yukine."

" _And involving my Kazuma was better?!_ "

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but what's done is done and Kazuma's a mess. Been crying himself sick over me naming him."

" _Oh dear._ " Bishamon sounded tired. " _Yatogami, can you rouse him?_ "

"I'll do ya one even better. Don't hang up, I'll bring him over."

xXx

.

Bishamon was pacing around the room when Yato zapped from the phone beside her.

"Yatogami!" Bishamon said, holding the phone. Yato was holding Kazuma by the scruff of his suit jacket as he landed expertly beside her.

"Kazuma!" Bishamon ran toward him. Yato dropped him like a sack of rice; he rolled heavily onto the floor.

"Where are we?" Yato asked. He looked around, taking stock of the grimy floor and the small barred window above them.

"I don't know," Bishamon said. "The room is sealed. Look at what happens when I try opening the door."

Yato took a step back, watching as Bishamon suddenly spun into a roundhouse kick. Her foot hit the door and sparks of purple light sprayed outward at the point of contact. "It's a scourge," Bishamon said. "I suspect it's the same one Kugaha used to seal Iki Hiyori."

"And this guy's drunk, he can't unseal it until he sobers up." Yato nudged Kazuma with his foot, frowning. "What a stupid plan," Yato said. "What was he gonna do if he got killed? You'd be sealed in here forever."

"Likely not." Bishamon's face was pinched. "If he indeed intended on suicide, the spell would likely break with his demise."

"Fun," Yato said, and Bishamon knelt beside Kazuma, running a hand through his hair.

"Where is his mark?" Bishamon asked. Yato pointed.

"It's over there, between his collarbones on the top of his sternum."

Quietly Bishamon unbuttoned Kazuma's shirt. She gently ran her fingers over the mark.

"You gave him the same name," Bishamon said. Her eyes flicked upwards. Yato nodded.

"It, uh, didn't seem right callin' him something else," Yato said.

"You gave him your family name?" Bishamon asked.

"'Course I did," Yato said.

"So as a human, he'd be 'Kazune.'" Her voice was soft. There was a shadow covering her eyes.

"He doesn't respond if you call him that name," Yato said, squatting beside them. "He was pretty torn up about it. The name you gave him was the most important thing he had, but he became a stray anyway. He wanted to protect you, but it still hurt him. I think he was also afraid you'd be angry with him."

"I am angry with him," Bishamon said, softly. Her voice quivered. "But not because he became a stray."

She wiped her eyes quickly and stood, rubbing her arms, agitated.

"What on earth was he thinking?" Bishamon said. "Didn't he know I was trying to protect him?"

"He loves you. It doesn't matter you were tryin' to protect him."

"Yatogami-"

"No, chijou, listen. You know what he said to me, just before he passed out? 'I love you, Veena.' And he was crying, too. Did you know he kissed his hand before I named him?"

The rims of Bishamon's eyes darkened.

"He deserves someone better," Bishamon said. "Someone who could give him the proper affection." She closed her eyes, swallowing, thickly.

"Yatogami," Bishamon said, looking up at him. "What do we do now?"

Yato shrugged. "We wait 'til he sobers up, unlock the door and get you someplace safe while we go and fight the sorcerer."

"And so you'd expect me to sit idly by while you and Kazuma fight?"

"He's my dad. And Kazuma's the only chance I've got of defeating him."

Bishamon's eyes grew dim. She gently stroked Kazuma's brow. "From the sounds of it, Rekki is a powerful weapon."

"Well, yeah. He's pretty awesome," Yato said. "He's a divine garment and a katana that's made of lightning. He can also shapeshift into a bow and arrow."

"A dangerous weapon for a dangerous god," Bishamon said. Her eyes flicked upward.

"Yatogami," Bishamon said. "Let me wield him."

"Hah? Seriously? No offense, chijou, but chouki's an earring, there's no way you could go against him."

"I didn't say I would use him as my earring." Bishamon carefully brushed a strand of hair from Kazuma's brow. "If his Rekki form is as powerful as you say, then it's only fitting that the strongest war god should wield him."

Yato slowly shook his head. "No," Yato said. He shook his head again. "No way. How would that even work? You wouldn't be able to communicate with him."

"Even so." Bishamon stood. "When the time comes, call his name and let me use him. Or perhaps you would rather I cast judgement upon you for stealing him?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you and Kazuma fight this," Yato said.

"Do you really think you have a choice?" Bishamon said. Yato spread his hands.

"He's my dad! My problem! My issue, mine to resolve-"

"And it's my shinki you're going to use, my shinki that he's already killed. How can you possibly think I'm not already involved?" Bishamon said.

"I'm sorry about the Ha clan," Yato said. "I'm sorry about Tsuguha. I'm sorry about my dad. But you need to understand Kazuma is the only chance I've got at defeating him, and-"

" _He will die!_ " Bishamon said, savagely. Yato reared back as if slapped. "If you use him, his name will break and he will die. I won't let that happen to him! If he's with me I can protect him! I won't sit idly by while you let my Kazuma commit suicide!"

"Veena?" Kazuma said, and Bishamon and Yato turned.

"Kazuma?" Bishamon's breath hitched. Kazuma smiled and nodded, tearfully.

"Kazuma!" Bishamon fell on her knees and pulled him into her arms.

Yato turned away. Behind him, Bishamon and Kazuma wept and hugged each other, sobbing brokenly between choked apologies. Yato tried not to listen to the _you-don't-understands_ and _i-have-to-do-this,_ and _it-was-only-to-protect-you's,_ and it was only after the crying died down to a few scattered whimpers that Bishamon and Kazuma pulled back, Bishamon wiping her eyes while Kazuma sniffed pathetically.

"So," Yato said, turning to them. "What do you guys wanna do now?"

He waited. Kazuma's eyes were lowered. Bishamon gently took his hand.

"Use him," Bishamon said. She looked at Kazuma quietly. "I'll wait for him when you two get back."

"Kazuma?" Yato said. Kazuma squeezed Bishamon's hand.

"I love you," Kazuma said to Bishamon. Their foreheads touched a moment before he turned to Yato.

"Yato," Kazuma said, standing.

"Let's go find your father."


	7. Ox (Tenjin, Kazuma, AU ch 79, spoilers)

_Summary:_ _Tenjin helps Kazuma and Yato. AU of chapters 78 and 79-2. Warnings for mentions of suicide. Spoilers._

* * *

.

 _"And with this, you will no longer be satisfied pretending to be a family. This is my curse to you."_

. _  
_

.

.

"Kazuma-kun. I'm surprised. That did not seem quite gentlemanly of you."

Kazuma looked up. Tenjin was riding on a great ox above him, backlit by a heavenly white light. Kazuma looked away, flushed.

"Tenjin-sama," Kazuma said. "With all due respect, this does not concern you."

"The well-being of all schoolchildren concern me," Tenjin said. "But that's besides the point, Kazuma-kun. Why on earth would you attack Iki Hiyori?"

"She was being reckless," Kazuma said. "She left her body by the train station far away from here. Any further and she could risk breaking her cord."

A reasonable concern, but one that was met with uncharacteristic hostility.

Tenjin regarded him silently. He certainly wasn't the Kazuma he was used to seeing: dark, red eyes and disheveled clothes, he looked to be on the brink of snapping. Turning to his ox, he carefully tucked in his pipe and box of salt within the folds of his robe.

" _Minami. Ayumu. Makoto_."

The shinki appeared in front of him.

"I need a moment with Kazuma-kun."

"Y-yes." Mayu and the others looked at Kazuma uncertainly.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuma asked, after they left. Tenjin gave him an elegant shrug.

"I was spreading Hoki's salt on the houses of schoolchildren. But I suppose I should ask you the same thing. As you may already know, the Yatogami has gone missing. Naturally his follower has been searching for him. The child was being reckless, so I thought I would watch over her from a distance."

Tenjin shook his head to himself, frowning.

"I agree with you that her attachment to us should be discouraged," Tenjin said. "But it is certainly no reason to leave that poor girl crying in the snow."

"You...you saw?" Kazuma's face paled.

Tenjin nodded gravely. "Suffice it to say, Kazuma-kun, I saw everything."

"My apologies," Kazuma murmured. Tenjin stood over him.

"Kazuma-kun. You must not let these emotions get the best of you. You are Bishamonten's hafuri! Such acts of cowardice are beneath you."

"And yet that's all I really am. A coward." Kazuma hunched his shoulders.

Tenjin waved his fan, frowning. The boy was clearly troubled. He opened his mouth to speak, but the boy's head snapped up; Tenjin could see his eye glinting in the half light.

"Yato," Kazuma said, and Tenjin started.

"What is wrong?" Tenjin said, but Kazuma was already leaving.

"There is a storm brewing," Kazuma said.

"Forgive me, Tenjin-sama. But I really have to go."

xXx

.

Naki ambled slowly, her ox's hoofs plodding while Tenjin swayed back and forth with the movement. Down the parkway, they carefully plodded through the shoppers walking around them, craning their necks at the Christmas displays and happily going in and out of stores.

The hoofs stopped. Tenjin frowned and saw Yato and Kazuma passed out in front of the storefront.

"Oh, this will not do," Tenjin said, and he dismounted.

" _It's Yato-san!_ " Mayu said, while in his mindscape his other shinki huddled, whispering amongst each other. Tenjin nodded.

"Indeed," Tenjin said. He walked closer and knelt in front of them.

"Hoki, if you please," Tenjin said, and he opened the lid to the box of salt. He took a pinch of salt and flicked it at them.

Yato and Kazuma winced. Tenjin frowned and flicked more salt on them.

"What-"

"Yato. Kazuma-kun." Tenjin frowned at them.

Yato blinked, then sat up.

"TENJIN?!"

Kazuma groaned. "Why are you throwing salt on us?"

"Because you two are sleeping outside like a couple of vagabonds, there are phantoms prowling about." Tenjin looked at the empty beer cans around them. "Are you drunk?"

"He's wasted," Yato said. He huffed and leaned up against the storefront.

" _Lord Tenjin. May I talk to Yato-san?_ "

"Oh, Mayu, yes of course. Revert, _Makoto_."

Mayu flashed in front of them.

"Tomone!" Yato reared back. "Oi, Tenjin! You can't be bringing your shinki around here!"

"Why ever not?" Tenjin said. "I was just doing my godly duties." Beside him, Mayu's eyes widened.

"Did...did you name Kazuma-san?" Mayu knelt in front of Kazuma, whose shirt had become unbuttoned.

"Oh dear," Tenjin said.

xXx

.

He packed up Yato and Kazuma on top of the ox. Slowly, they threaded their way down the cobbled streets onto consecrated grounds, yet another shrine dedicated to Tenjin.

"Did you know, Mayu, that Yato and I came of age at about the same time?" Tenjin rocked on Naki's back, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. "I can only imagine how mischievous he was as a child. I only met him after he repeatedly took shelter in my shrines."

" _Did you know Kazuma-san had been helping him, too?_ "

"Not at the time. But looking back there were certainly clues.

"Yato. We're here," Tenjin said, shaking Yato awake. He had passed out on Naki's back, exhausted from the toll of carrying Kazuma's mental state. Yato looked around. His eyes widened.

"Wait, Tenjin! You didn't tell us we'd be-"

"That's right," Tenjin said. "We've ascended to Takamagahara. You are formal guests of my compound."

"On no, Tenjin, we gotta find my dad-"

"The sorcerer can wait," Tenjin said. He gestured toward Kazuma. "Surely you can't expect him to fight when he's in that kind of state. Ayu, dear?"

"Yes, Tenjin-sama?"

"Show these boys to their room. And get a basin," Tenjin said, wrinkling his nose. "In case the young one finds himself sick."

"Yes, Tenjin-sama."

Tenjin watched as his shinki bowed and quickly got to work.

xXx

.

The two boys were arguing when Tenjin arrived outside their room.

"Yato," Tenjin said. "Kazuma-kun."

They both looked up, mid-argument. Tenjin sighed and waved his fan.

"Do I even need to ask?" Tenjin said. Yato pointed.

"He friggin attacked Hiyori!"

"She left her body by the bridge - her tail could have snapped!"

"Yo that was totally an excuse to vent out your frustrations!"

"I...well." Kazuma blinked then rubbed his neck. "I suppose I did kind of overreact."

"HA! Ya think?!" Yato said. Tenjin raised his hands.

"Now, now," Tenjin said. Yato and Kazuma glared.

Apparently, when the young shinki finally woke up, Yato started reminiscing about Iki Hiyori - his hopes and dreams for her, how he'd hope she'd be his new lifeline, how he actually started to fall in love with her - when young Kazuma apparently made a snide remark about how Yato was a god, he couldn't _possibly_ love her. Tenjin surveyed the room and noticed a few broken vases and Yato's fluffy fluff scarf tossed in the corner - evidence of him having taken it off to throw at him - and with a few parting pot shots about Kazuma's inability to hold his liquor and the fact that he'd evidently begun to smell, the argument escalated as to who had the worse body odor, which was when Tenjin had walked into the room.

"Yo, this guy stinks! He hasn't slept or showered in _days_."

" _He_ stinks regardless of whether or not he showers! And when he wore me I got covered in sweat!"

"Oh you _wish_ your body were covered in my sweat!" Yato said, and Kazuma and Yato glared at each other.

"Boys, boys," Tenjin said, and Kazuma and Yato's heads snapped back. Tenjin sighed, heavily.

"You both smell like sweat," Tenjin said. "For gods sakes, you two. Clean yourselves up and take a shower."

Yato muttered, "Betcha Kazuma stinks more 'cuz of all that booze."

" _Yato_ ," Tenjin said, and Yato glowered.

They cleaned themselves. Coming back to the room, they both wore the thin white yukatas Tenjin's shinki had laid out for them. Yato's was tied loosely, showing the top of his bare chest, whereas Kazuma had drawn the robe tightly around himself. Tenjin could just make out the mark of Yato's brand peeking out on Kazuma's chest.

"Oh," Kazuma said, noticing Tenjin staring. Quietly Kazuma readjusted the robe, covering the brand.

"Mayu," Tenjin said, and Mayu appeared at the doorway. "Show Yato the spring behind the house. I think he'd feel better if he had a chance to bathe."

"I'm okay, Tenjin, I already showered," Yato said, but Tenjin shook his head.

"You and I both know your shinki's mental state is taking a toll on your health."

Kazuma paled. Yato held up a hand.

"It's okay," Yato said to Kazuma. "I know you can't help it. It's okay."

"I see that you've already forgiven him," Tenjin said, crisply. "If he were my shinki I would have already released him."

"Oi, Tenjin-"

"Yato-san?" Mayu said. Yato sighed heavily.

"Be nice to him," Yato said to Tenjin. "He's going through a lot."

"Indeed," Tenjin said. Yato glanced back at Kazuma before following Mayu to the spring.

"Well, Kazuma-kun," Tenjin said, after Mayu and Yato left. "You are lucky to have such a lenient master."

"Yato has always been kind to me," Kazuma said, quietly. "In a way, he's a lot like Veena."

"And you repay this kindness by yelling at him about Iki Hiyori?"

"He's playing with her feelings," Kazuma said. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

"And yet you, a human, think you can understand the workings of a god?"

Kazuma was silent. Tenjin sighed and fanned himself, sitting heavily next to him.

"I used to be a human too, you know. And in a way, that makes me unique among the gods. I understand what you're feeling. It is true the gods don't love like humans. They can spend countless reincarnations waiting. But a god is truly happy when they gain something irreplaceable, and that becomes something they cherish more than themselves.

"But a god's love isn't only about giving, it can also involve taking. Like the mountains or the seas. A god who loves is a dangerous being. And your master, young Kazuma, railed against the heavens and caused countless reincarnations, all for the love of her shinki."

"Veena loves all of us," Kazuma said, softly. "She thinks of us as her family. She-"

"She did those things because of you, Kazuma-kun. You are her irreplaceable entity." Tenjin moved to look at him, meeting his eyes.

"It is why a god's love is so dangerous," Tenjin said. "Why powerful gods, like those in the Lucky Seven, are prohibited."

Kazuma looked away, but not before Tenjin could see the rims of his eyes darken. Tenjin smiled gently.

"Why would you betray your master like this?" Tenjin asked. He gently motioned to the brand on Kazuma's chest. "Your master loves you, Kazuma-kun. Why would you let yourself sully your name?"

"I had no choice. I did it so I could save her."

Kazuma closed his eyes, a tear slipping. He lifted a shaky hand to his eye.

"Oh dear." Tenjin rocked back on his haunches. "For what it's worth, I have no doubt she'd forgive you. Lady Bishamon is quite merciful that way."

Kazuma said nothing. Tenjin waited, patiently.

"Kazuma-kun?"

"I don't intend to survive." Kazuma's voice was soft. His bangs hung over his eyes. "Even if Yato and I live, I-"

Tenjin leaned back, understanding. "You plan on committing suicide."

Kazuma nodded, quietly.

"Oh dear." Tenjin rubbed his temples. "You know that kind of thinking affects both your masters, correct?"

Kazuma swallowed and bowed his head. Tenjin sighed knowingly.

The seasons change slowly in Takamagahara. Unlike the Near Shore, where the wind was rising and the air had turned bitter with the cold, the night in Takamagahara was quiet. There was the drifting moonlight and cold night air, but otherwise the night outside was still and silent. Tenjin frowned and fanned himself, looking out into the shadows that settled in the corners of their room, and found himself remember what it was like when he was a human.

"You know," Tenjin said, and Kazuma lifted his head. "If your master were a human woman, I would say she were a bit socially inept. You would have to spell out your feelings plainly if you wanted to court her."

Kazuma scoffed. Tenjin crossed his arms, leaning forward.

"How do you suppose it would be, if you two were human? Would you resign yourself to being her consort, or would you try to make your feelings plain to her?"

"It...it wouldn't matter. She's a god. Even if she did return those feelings, it's forbidden, she couldn't act on them..."

Tenjin raised an eyebrow.

"I understand," Tenjin said. "All these years, you've been her trusted companion. But she's isolated you and she won't talk to you. And then she disappeared on you to name a traitor to the heavens. It makes you feel small, doesn't it? That your only worth is when she can use you.

"It's a terrible way to measure your worth, when you're a human. But think of it this way: she went to war against all of heaven, just to protect you."

Kazuma was silent. Tenjin clapped him on the shoulder

"You should rethink your stance on planning to die," Tenjin said. He gathered the folds of his robe, then rose.

"You should talk to her, young Kazuma. Being human is about taking risks, no?"

xXx

.

Yato was bathing in the spring when Tenjin approached. Steam curled up from the grotto, making a white curtain against dark, and Tenjin could see how Yato shivered despite the heat from the water. "How are you feeling, Yato-kun?" Tenjin asked, and Yato looked over.

"Better," Yato said. Tenjin squatted beside him.

"I talked to him," Tenjin said. "I know I can't convince you two of the idiocy of your undertaking. But I do plan on supporting you," Tenjin said. "I offer my compound as a base of operations. Hopefully the two of you can recover and recuperate. I only hope you have some sort of plan instead of charging in head first and swinging your sword around blindly."

"I'm working on it. Thank you, Tenjin," Yato said. Tenjin nodded, knowingly.

"I understand the impulse," Tenjin said. "He's your father, you feel a certain responsibility. And as he is your lifeline, either way, you're going to die. I can see how taking responsibility for him is a way of taking control of an untenable situation. I don't like it, but I certainly do understand."

"Thank you, Tenjin," Yato said again. Tenjin nodded and clapped Yato on the shoulder.

"Hey, Tenjin?"

"Yes, Yato?"

"Thank you," Yato said. "For always helping me." Tenjin waved his fan.

"You had better survive," Tenjin said, loftily. "I have far too many wishes and not enough time to answer all of them."

"Heh. I'll try."

Tenjin nodded, then left Yato to bathe in the grotto.


	8. Advice (Hiyori, Daikoku AU of ch 79-2)

_Summary:_ _Instead of running into Tenjin, Hiyori runs into Daikoku. AU of ch 79-2. Gen. Background yatori, daifuku._

* * *

.

"Oh, Hiyori-chan! What are you doin' here?" Daikoku said.

Hiyori looked up. She had been listlessly pushing her bike up the stairs, mulling over her journal and Kazuma's words, when Daikoku waved at her cheerfully, coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Daikoku-san," Hiyori said. She noticed the plastic bags he was carrying. "Going shopping?"

"Yeah. My lady went kinda overboard at Takemikazuchi's. I offered Kiun I'd cook dinner for 'em while they clean up their house."

"Oh, that's really nice of you!" Hiyori said, peering into the bags. Daikoku grinned, rubbing his neck.

"I mean, he did wreck our roof," Daikoku said. "But what Kofuku did was much worse!"

He didn't sound too sorry about it. Hiyori laughed.

"So Hiyori-chan," Daikoku said. "You doin' okay?"

"Eh?" Hiyori said.

"I mean, I know you must be worryin' about Yato and everything. Kofuku was askin' about you."

"Oh," Hiyori said. Her eyes filled with tears.

"O-oi," Daikoku said. He set down the groceries. "Oi, Hiyori-chan, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to upset you! It's just that ya stopped comin' around the house, so Kofuku and I were wonderin' about you."

"It's okay," Hiyori said. She wiped her eyes, and smiled. "It's just..." she crumbled.

"Daikoku-san," Hiyori said. "Is it true that gods can't love humans?"

"Who told you that?" Daikoku asked. He sat down on the step next to her.

"Kazuma-san did. He said gods are incapable of loving humans."

"Oh boy." Daikoku rubbed his neck. "Y'know that stupid four-eyes is the wrong guy to ask."

Hiyori watched as Daikoku rummaged through the grocery sack.

"Kazuma doesn't know what the hell he's talkin' about. Me and my lady'd been together for over two-hundred years," Daikoku said. He found a pack of tissues and handed them to her.

"I thought you said you two weren't a couple, though?"

"Eh?"

"When we first met," Hiyori said. "I said I thought you looked like a cute couple, and you looked confused."

"Oh!" Daikoku laughed. "That's 'cuz you thought we were a human couple. We're not. We're a master-and-shinki, 'cept it's pretty much like we're married."

"So then...so Kofuku-san...loves you?"

"Yeah," Daikoku said. No hesitation.

"But doesn't she sometimes cheat on you?" Hiyori's eyes widened. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Sorry-" she started, but Daikoku held up his hand.

"She doesn't sleep with 'em," Daikoku said. "And besides. She's the goddess of poverty. The humans hate the binbougami, so it makes her feel better when she dates 'em."

"So...so gods can love humans, then?" Hiyori asked. Daikoku nodded.

"Hell yeah they can. And if you're worried about Yato, lemme tell ya something. That guy's got it bad."

"What?" Hiyori said, laughing. Daikoku shook his head.

"How many times has that idiot proposed to you? You know he's crazy about you!"

"But Yato's disappeared again, and..." Hiyori felt like crying again. "...and he said 'we'd meet again,' but I think he meant after he reincarnated!"

Daikoku sighed heavily.

"There's nothin' we can do but wait for him," Daikoku said. "And Yato's made it this far. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"You really think so?" Hiyori asked. Daikoku nodded.

"Yeah! How many times did he face off against Bishamon? Half the time he was totally unarmed.

"Look," Daikoku said, rising. "I'm gonna cook a mean hot pot tonight. I got wagyu beef, and Take doesn't give a shit about wagyu beef. But how about I just take this home and you have dinner with us. Call your parents. We'll send ya home with leftovers."

"Really?" Hiyori said. Daikoku nodded.

"Yeah! And hey, Yukine found a stray cat. Maybe you can go with him to feed him."


	9. Shoplifting (kazu, yato, gen)

_Summary: Kazuma shoplifts. Yato straightens Kazuma out. Missing scenes from chapters 77-80. Gen, canon-compliant._

* * *

.

1.

"I told you that I want to kill your father! I understand that this means you would die as well, but I can no longer be bothered by such details! I came here with the intent of becoming a nora. _Use me._ I don't care if I die! You wouldn't possibly refuse if you truly are not your father's pawn."

Kazuma's eyes flashed in the half light. Yato could see his hair moving with the sudden gust of snow and wind.

"Dammit, Kazuma, are you crazy?" Yato said. "I'm not namin' someone who needs a nap!"

"Wha- Yato-"

Yato pointed. "You talk a big game, you know that?" Yato said. "The moment I name ya you're gonna sting me. I mean, look at you! You're a friggin' mess!"

"Dammit, Yato-"

"Bein' all stupid and melodramatic-"

Kazuma started, "Veena is in danger, Yato, we don't have time-"

Yato bounded down the steps to the shrine. "You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

"Where are you going?" Kazuma said. He hurried down the stairs, following him.

xXx

.

"Why are we at a love motel?" Kazuma asked.

Yato was shaking his bottle, squinting his eye into the bottleneck and jangling the pile of five yen coins. "Cuz it's cheap and it's by the hour," Yato said. He poured a few coins in his hand, considered it, then dropped them back into his bottle. "Eh, it's not like anyone can see us anyway," Yato said, and he hopped behind the counter, grabbing a keycard from the room.

Kazuma sighed and rubbed his head. "We are wasting time," Kazuma said. "Your father-"

"My dad's been running around for centuries, another couple hours won't hurt." Yato hovered behind the desk clerk, watching as she programmed the room key of another couple, then copied the motions. "And anyway, Kazuma, I can't use you right now! You're not in your right mind, you'll sting me the moment I name you."

"So then you'll name me later." Kazuma crossed his arms. Yato groaned.

They found their room. The key card slid with an authoritative _click_ , and Yato opened the door, stepping inside.

"Yo Kazuma," Yato said. He opened a drawer and started rummaging through the complimentary bottles of flavored lubes. "You ever stay in a hotel room with the skank?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Kazuma's face was pinched. Yato picked up a bottle of lubricant - green apple, apparently - before pawing through a pack of condoms. He picked up a plastic square, which he held up like a lollipop.

"Maybe you two should stay here after she wakes up."

"Dammit, Yato," Kazuma said, and he grabbed the condoms from him, shoving them back into the drawer.

xXx

.

2.

When Kazuma woke, he was lying stiffly in the center of the bed, body splayed at odd angles against the mattress. He had passed out face-down into the bedsheets, which were rumpled and tangled around him.

Where was he? Kazuma's head spun. Oh that's right. He was in a hotel, he had asked Yato to name him, and Yato had dragged him here saying he would maybe _quite possibly_ consider naming him if he ate something and stopped being a pain in his ass.

Kazuma must have slept for a long time, because already there was a thin, watery light trickling beneath the curtains, and outside he could hear the soft sounds of people getting ready for work.

Yato wasn't there. Groping at the nightstand, he fumbled for his glasses, which he put on shakily. There was a note on the nightstand in Yato's familiar scrawl.

I ORDERED ROOM SERVICE. (Even in handwritten notes Yato had to shout in all caps.) EAT SOMETHING AND TAKE A NAP. DON'T FOLLOW ME. YATO.

Kazuma looked around. Sure enough, there was a tray of pancakes on the nightstand, albeit half-eaten but still a thoughtful amount leftover for him. Kazuma glared at the tray.

 _Dammit, Yato._

xXx

.

3.

"Yatogami at your service! Fast, reliable, and looking for a shinki! Would you like to be a shinki, ma'am?" Yato asked, but the spirit just frowned at him.

There was a stack of applications on Yato's booth, but of course no one was biting. Kazuma tapped his foot, looking around. A quick survey of the area told him that Yato was approximately 200 meters outside of the strip mall, and he was a wielding a weapon of unknown abilities. Kazuma frowned, squinting. Nope, not a weapon. Probably some cheap plastic thing again. He sighed heavily and scratched his head.

The application was ridiculous. Kazuma picked up the paper, frowning. FORMER MASTERS. REASONS FOR LEAVING. Of course no one would be truthful on there. Really all that application would do is screen out the shinki who weren't good at lying. Although for this kind of mission, perhaps a comfortable willingness to bend the truth a little.

Kazuma glanced around.

Should he fill this out?

The clock above him ticked while Kazuma mulled over his options.

He clicked his pen and began filling it out.

xXx

.

4.

NAME: KAZUMA

OCCUPATION: HAFURI AND LEAD SHINKI OF THE WAR GOD BISHAMONTEN

ABILITIES: SURVEILLANCE, COORDINATION OF SHINKI WEAPON FORMS.

"Why the hell did you even fill this out?" Yato said.

Kazuma shrugged. "I had nothing better to do while I was waiting," Kazuma said.

Kazuma was sitting across from him, looking distinctly homeless in a wrinkled blazer and uncombed hair, dark circles under his eyes despite the twelve-plus hours of sleep he should have gotten at the hotel.

"You stink," Yato said. "When was the last time you changed?"

Kazuma opened his mouth, then closed it. Glared. "I haven't had time to get new clothes."

Yato snorted. "Yo, if the skank saw you-"

"If Veena saw me, she would be awake and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Yato groaned.

xXx

.

5.

"You really saved me, Kazune."

He leapt down from the telephone pole, landing gracefully onto the snow-covered street. The sky was dark and drifts of snow fell around him like tufts of cotton.

"Well," Yato said, dusting his hands. "This place is as good as any. Revert, Kazune."

A flash. Kazuma staggered onto his knees, then started vomiting violently.

"Wha-" Yato reared back. "Kazune?!"

Kazuma coughed, then hung his head. Yato watched, horrified, as Kazuma staggered upright again, refusing to look at him while heading toward the town.

Yato followed him. Kazuma moved with purpose into a convenience store, then grabbed a case of beer, then another.

"Uh, Kazune?"

Kazuma ignored him, walking past the register. He cracked open a can and took a long swig, the sliding doors opening cheerfully as he walked outside.

Yato ran after him. "Yo, Kazuma-I mean, Kazune! You're not gonna pay?!"

Kazuma answered by tossing the empty can on the ground, then reaching into the case to chug a second one.

xXx

.

6.

Four convenience stores later, Kazuma was completely wasted.

"Kazuma," Yato said. He watched with increasing alarm as Kazuma drunkenly staggered forward in the middle of the grocery aisle, listing sideways as he swigged another can of beer. "Kazuma, stop it, I'm running out of coins-"

Kazuma threw his head back, swigging back the frothy liquid in large, messy gulps. He finished the can, then chucked it in the middle of the aisle, before reaching over to open another one.

"Shit," Yato said, and he tossed a few coins at the cashier.

He never would have pegged Kazuma for shoplifting.

Strike that. He never would have pegged Kazuma for a lot of things, the least of which included willingly becoming a nora or wishing Yato were dead.

"I wish both of us were dead," Kazuma said. He was having a pity party again, his eyes unfocused and just barely holding onto his can of beer.

"Uh, you know you're technically already d-"

Kazuma shot him a look that could sever heads. Yato backpedaled.

"Maybe you should hold off on that," Yato said. "You're friggin' drunk. Take it easy."

"Let's go kill your father," Kazuma said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, we're not killin anybody yet! You're a mess. You've been up for five freakin' minutes and I'm already getting stung." Yato yanked down the collar of his shirt, showing him.

Kazuma furrowed his brow, trying to focus.

"Doesn't look so bad to me," Kazuma said.

xXx

.

7.

He woke before Kazuma did, blinking at the cold chill of early morning.

Yato's neck was stiff; he had slept on the ground before, back when the skank was still hunting him, but now the nights spent under Kofuku's roof had made him unused to sleeping on unforgiving pavement. Yato groaned and rubbed his neck, shivering slightly.

"Kazuma." Yato shook his shoulder. "Oi, Kazuma."

Kazuma groaned. He knocked into a beer can and sat up, slowly.

"Oh man, Kazuma, I've never seen you get drunk before." Yato leaned back on his haunches, watching him. "You were completely wasted."

"Not so loud, Yato." Kazuma held his head. "My head is pounding."

"Yeah, cuz of all that beer you friggin' shoplifted."

"It's not like they can see us anyway," Kazuma said. He shifted slowly, as if even his bones were hurting.

"So," Kazuma said. "When do we go after your Father?"

"HAH? Are you serious?! You're totally hungover!"

"Can you please not talk so loud?"

Yato sighed and leaned back, tragically.

"First things first," Yato said. "I gotta get used to using you. You're a weapon and a divine garment. I've never had a shinki do so much before."

"Just leave it to me. I used to coordinate Veena's shinki, I'm perfectly capable of doing both offensive and defensive techniques."

"Whaddaya mean, 'used to'?" Yato said.

"You know what I mean." Kazuma spoke softly. "In any case, Yato. I can handle defense just fine. You just worry about handling the weapons."

Yato frowned at him. "You're talking like she won't take you back."

"I don't know if she'd take me back. I'm a stray now. I don't know that she'd want me."

He looked like he was going to cry again. Yato shook his head.

"Look," Yato said, standing. "Let's go sneak into a hotel and steal some clean clothes. And after that we can practice."

"How are we going to pay for it?" Kazuma said, standing behind him. Yato shrugged.

"Don't ask me. You were the one who shoplifted."


End file.
